irmstreamfandomcom-20200213-history
South Tucson Little League World Series
The South Tucson Little League World Series was an annual little league baseball tournament featuring the children of South Tucson, Arizona. The tournament began in 2013 and lasted for two years, and was simulated using MVP 07: NCAA Baseball for the PlayStation 2. All teams were fictional, but created in game by editing the existing teams in the game itself. History In 2013, an unusual appearance of cicadas struck the small southwestern city of South Tucson, Arizona, coating the entire town with their slimy, dead exoskeletons. This included the much beloved Freedom Park. However, the plucky, often-misguided drive of South Tucson's residents prevailed, and in an effort to "not let the insect terrorists win", local businesses and volunteers took to their shovels, dustpans, and wet-vacs, cleaning up the cicada damage, and restoring Freedom Park to its former glory. With this came two brand new, well-maintained baseball fields, simply named Utility Field A and B, in honor of those who lost their lives from the cicadas, but also could never be named, found, or identified, but certainly that's just coincidence and not entirely fictional. In addition to their assistance in cleanup efforts, many local businesses sponsored teams to take part in the inaugural tournament, as a sign of good faith, support of youth sports, and some cheap advertising. The tournament was known for ending in controversy, though not on the field, but in the radio studio. At the conclusion of the 2013 tournament, the champion was crowned with a cliffhanger involving a Mexican standoff in the studio. Thankfully, all parties survived, as far as we know. The 2014 tournament ended under different circumstances. Former little league star Ingmar Tisdale, color commentator for the tournament, had claimed he was running for mayor of South Tucson, despite having no platform, filling out zero paperwork, and not attending any of the required events. However, a fire broke out at the gazebo in the town square during a mayoral debate, killing all the candidates. Because he did not attend, Tisdale was able to run entirely unopposed, and was elected mayor. His first act as mayor was to ban baseball within the city limits. His second act was to suddenly pass away due to unknown causes. However, a loophole in the town charter made this ban unable to be lifted, thus bringing an end to the Little League World Series tournament after only two years. Format The tournament comprised of 32 teams, randomly drawn and split into 4 pools of 8 teams each. Each pool comprised of a double-elimination tournament bracket, made up of 14 games in total. The 14th and final game of each pool pitted the 3-0 team from the winner's bracket against a team from the loser's bracket to decide the winner of the pool. (Should the 3-0 winner's bracket team lose the "pool championship" game, it would be the only time the double-elimination rule did not take effect, as the team from the loser's bracket entered at a disadvantage, having played more games.) The four teams that won their pool would move on to the Championship round, where the semifinals and finals were played in a best-of-three series to crown the South Tucson Little League World Series Champions. Past champions Teams In total, 40 teams competed in the two South Tucson Little League World Series tournaments. ----